The present invention relates to garment hangers, and more specifically to a garment hanger whose hook may alternately be fixed or swiveling, as desired.
For shipping and storage, clothing suppliers prefer to utilize hangers for which the hook is maintained fixed in position with respect to the hanger body. Retailers, instead, prefer to display their clothing on hangers which have swiveling hooks, for shopper convenience. When the retailer receives from the supplier clothing on nonswiveling hangers, he must transfer each item to a swiveling hanger before placing it on a rack for sale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,838 to Blasnik, et al., discloses an intricate garment hanger requiring special molding techniques. A cored channel in the hanger receives a hook, which is axially displaceable between a fixed position and a swiveling position. The tooling required to achieve this result is expensive and may result in lessened strength of the hanger.